<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road To Nowhere by StephJane29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053599">Road To Nowhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29'>StephJane29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey he came to regret...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road To Nowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Road to Nowhere</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m here…with you…in your car…it’s just wow, so unbelievable” the bleached blonde babbled excitedly as Nick reversed the car out of the club’s car park and out onto the road.  He’d had a few drinks and in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him it was wrong to drink and drive, but he chose to ignore it.  He’d drunk a hell of a lot more on other occasions and managed to get home in one piece.  Besides, how else was he going to get to bang this hot little blonde by his side?  He would’ve fucked her in the club’s toilets, but he knew she wouldn’t go for that.  She wanted the full service!</p><p>“Well believe it…Kelly” he told her, hoping that was her name.  He didn’t really care; it’s not as if he planned anything more than one night with her.  “Where did you say you lived?” he asked as she ran her hand up his thigh and licked her lips.  He never took them back to his place.</p><p>“Silly” she grinned at him and then laughed a high pitched annoying laugh “I told you on the way to the car, its Rodeo Avenue…number 2468”</p><p>“Right” he nodded his head.  Her voice was beginning to get on his nerves, but she wouldn’t be talking once he got her into bed.  Plus she’d been a good kisser in the club and had shamelessly grinded against him on the dance floor and made it perfectly clear that she was up for sex.  He’d come across her type so many times over the past couple of years and they all wanted the same, to say they’d slept with Nick Carter.  He was happy to oblige on nights like this, nights where he needed to get laid.</p><p>As they drove away from the bright lights, Kelly unfastened her seat belt and moved closer to Nick.  She began running her hand further up his thigh, slowly and teasingly, she looked up at him as if for approval and meeting no resistance, unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah” Nick replied, not expecting a hand job on the way to her place.</p><p>“You like that?” she murmured, losing the annoying little girl voice as her hand moved rhythmically.</p><p>“A lot” he replied and shifted in his seat to give her better access. </p><p>His eyes left the road for a moment when she stopped what she was doing, looked at him with big ‘fuck me’ eyes, moved her hair out of the way and then bent over taking him in her mouth.</p><p>“God yeah” he moaned and gripped the steering wheel tighter, throwing his head back in ecstasy as her mouth did wonderful things to him.</p><p>Just at the crucial moment, the car hit something.  It had to have been something big because the car went right over it.  Unfortunately, neither of them had been looking at the road at the time.</p><p>“Oh shit…fuck no” Nick exclaimed, coming to his senses and stopping the car.  If he’d killed someone because of his stupidity, he would never be able to live with himself, plus he didn’t fancy the idea of a long prison sentence and his name dragged through the mud in the papers.  The Backstreet Boys were at the height of their fame, he couldn’t be seen as anything less than perfect.</p><p>“What was that?” Kelly asked, straightening herself in her seat.</p><p>“Fuck knows, but I better get out and see” he decided and turned off the engine “stay in the car”</p><p>“OK”</p><p>Nick quickly zipped himself up and ran to where a dark shape was lying on the road.  With a sickening feeling in his stomach, he moved closer to see what it was.  The road was pitch black but as he got closer, he could see that it wasn’t moving.  “Fuck” he mumbled, edging closer, wanting to see but not wanting to see.  He sighed with relief when it turned out to be an animal, which was probably already dead when he went over it.</p><p>“Nick, what was it?” Kelly called from the car.</p><p>“Nothing” he called and began walking back to the car. </p><p>But he didn’t get that far.</p><p>He heard Kelly scream and that was his last living memory.  If only she hadn’t screamed like that, he might’ve heard it.  If only he’d been sober, his brain would’ve had a quicker reaction time and he could’ve moved out of the way.  But none of those things had happened and instead, Nick had been mown down by a huge haulage truck.  The trucker - not anticipating a pedestrian in the road at a little after two on a pitch black night - was doing over the speed limit and therefore wasn’t able to stop in time.  He stopped and jumped out of the cab, but it was too late, there was no way anyone could survive that.  Nick was dead, his body horribly mangled with blood and guts oozing all over the road.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>